Many types of implantable medical devices gather and record data regarding the physiological state of the patient in which they are implanted and details of applied therapy. By way of example, an implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) device may gather and record data regarding heart rhythm, information regarding hemodynamics, details regarding electrical stimulation pulses that have been administered, and the like.
Clinicians may periodically access and review data gathered by implantable medical devices. By way of example, when a patient comes in for an appointment an external device, such as a programmer/recorder/monitor (PRM) device, may be used to access information stored by the implantable device. This information may then be stored and/or viewed by a clinician in order to assess the health of the patient and support treatment decisions.
However, the sheer amount of data provided by the implantable device may make effective use of the data challenging. In general, the more information that is presented simultaneously the more complex the display of the information becomes, resulting in a less user-friendly system.
For at least these reasons, a need exists for systems and methods of effectively displaying data gathered by an implantable medical device.